wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caldre
please don't edit or steal coding created for shipping contest. significant other: august|-|profile= cal | ♂ | pan | icewing ---- ---- you have no plans for me ---- .description. his scales are a pale silver in colour, his wing membranes a slightly darker grey than his scales. his underbelly is the same hue as his wing membranes. he has dark grey-blue eyes, brimful of emptiness and sometimes ire. he looks quite frail and broken, but he's strong despite his appearance, most noticably his talons and claws. ---- i will set my soul on fire ---- .personality. he does not have a clawmate, unlike other dragons. he doesn't have any friends either, but is incredibly intelligent. prefers to be alone and although he hopes for friendship, he often pushes people away. he's in the quartz winglet. it is said he gives off an unpleasant aura, but despite all of that, caldre is loyal and protective. he's not afraid to stand up to others and is noted as assertive. he's wary of other dragons and is extremely pessimistic. has lots of anger bottled up inside him and also takes it out on others usually physically. gets into trouble a lot, mainly for fighting. uses profanity a lot and is regarded as cold and occasionally abrasive. ---- what have i become? i'm sorry ---- .brief history. he used to live in the ice kingdom and his parents divorced when he was young. lived with his father, but was disowned and sent away. applied for jade mountain academy while he found shelter in sanctuary for a few months by himself before being accepted into the academy. |-|history= history ---- ---- i'm sorry i'm such a disappointment ---- .background. caldre was born in the ice kingdom to khione (his mother) and yew (his father). at a young age, he spent a lot more time with khione than yew and loved his mother more. growing up, he would often hear them arguing and yelling at each other. eventually when caldre turned 3, his parents divorced. his father immediately claimed caldre and his mother was heartbroken. caldre wanted to go with his mother, but his father forbid it. his mother ran away from the ice kingdom. caldre grew unhappy and had thoughts of running away to find his mother. 2 years later, khione was found dead near the borders of the ice and sand kingdom. healers told caldre that her cause of death was being stabbed by the poisonous barb of a sandwing. caldre grew to hate sandwings for taking away his mother. depressed, caldre lost interest. his rank dropped, he refused to complete work, he rarely left his room. this enraged his father and yew threatened to disown caldre if he didn't stop. caldre didn't care and continued on his ways. his father disowned him when he was 6 and caldre ran away, just like his mother. after many days, or even weeks, of flying he found shelter in sanctuary. there, he wrote a letter to queen snowfall, asking to be sent to jade mountain academy. the letter was approved. he has resided at jade mountain for past year. he does not have a clawmate and doesn't get along with any dragon. he became isolated and grows to hate most dragons, especially august, a sandwing from the silver winglet. the reputation starts - he and august were often known to get into a lot of fights, physical and verbal. the entire school speculated every fight and until it almost became a ritual - there would be a fight between the sandwing and icewing every recess break. eventually tsunami sentences them to both 'detentions' for the rest of the year to stop them from fighting. mutual hatred is pretty much the story of what happens after (including the blossoming of a potential relationship). ---- you know, people can be lovers and enemies at the same time ---- .august. caldre doesn't really know why he first hated |-|gallery= gallery ---- ---- thank you for all the art! ---- Caldre.png| by saburra! tysm! IMG 04001.jpg| by starwatcher! ty! Caldre .jpeg|by crazyneonwolfx! tysm! IMG 3576.png|by cloud! tysm!! CaldrebyRTF.png|by rainbow the fusion! tysm! <3 B71EE1AE-BDC0-4E44-ADD2-8C4A1B460B85.jpeg|by isabelle!! tysm!! Snape.jpg|by art!! tysm! <3 IMG 04201.jpg|by starwatcher!! tysm again!! Category:Content (bookaholic.9488) Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+